


Bugsy

by musactr56



Category: Big Bang (Band), Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musactr56/pseuds/musactr56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daesung is mighty smitten with the new guy who brings his dog into the groomer. Even if this dog is quite the handful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bugsy

Sure working at a dog groomer may not be the most glamorous of jobs but Daesung had no problems with it really. It paid the rent and any expenses he had while giving him the opportunity to interact with all sorts of cute pups, a win win in his opinion. Obviously some animals were far more well behaved than other but part of his job would of course include those dogs that were a little more rambunctious than others whose owners could not or would not even try to bathe and clean their pets. 

Today thankfully Daesung was happy to announce that all the pups he'd had to take care of today were just as mellow and fun loving as you could possibly ask for. Nothing too out of the ordinary aside from shampoos and nail trimmings and some clipping. Daesung especially enjoyed having a Husky named Lupin who was just a giant ball of fluff and tongue, I mean who couldn't love a face like that? After having just finished one of his oddest customers asking him to dye a blue Mohawk down the back of their Pekingese dog, though the dog seemed to have no notion of things being out of the ordinary and really just laid there like this was his norm. Daesung was getting ready for his last appointment of the day. Apparently a French Bulldog by the name of Bugsy was coming in for his first cleaning at this establishment, and their was a red post it note on the file. A red post it note... that could only mean one thing, Bugsy was going to be quite a handful and quite possibly be a biter. Not looking forward to taking care of a dog that was bound to at least get him soaked head to toe in soapy water Daesung grumpily put together the work space to get ready for the bulldog. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Walking into Puppy Day Spa Siwon couldn't help but feel a little silly. Aside from rich people who couldn't be bothered to put forth the effort to give their dogs a bath who really came to these places? Siwon felt like he somehow failed as a pet owner by not being able to handle giving his own dog a bath. I mean it's not like Bugsy was an ill behaved dog by any means, he followed all his commands and never chewed the furniture. However for some reason whenever there was a bucket filled with warm soapy water Bugsy lost it, all those months of obedience school out the window. Siwon was fed up with ruining yet another shirt trying to get Bugsy cleaned when he decided why not just bring him to a place where they will do it without complaint? The first place Siwon went to was right down the street from his officetel. It was perfect really just drop off Bugsy and in a couple hours walk right down the street and pick up his clean happy puppy. Well that plan back fired terribly as it turned out. When Siwon went to go pick up his little guy the lady at the desk told him in no uncertain terms that he was never to bring back his terror of an animal. Before Siwon could even ask what happened let alone apologize the lady was pushing him out the door with a squirming Bugsy in his arms. 

After that failure Siwon was beginning to think that maybe Bugsy would never be clean again. Was it right to force someone else to deal with his over dramatic dog when he himself couldn't reign him in long enough to shampoo his back? He figured it was worth one more shot and looked online for a place that had the best ratings and that he could trust to get the job done, if this didn't work then Siwon would just swallow his pride and ruin many more shirts in his endeavor to clean this crazy bulldog. 

Looking down at Bugsy sitting there not even pulling on his leash when another dog came right out of the shop Siwon was reminded how well trained he was and not for the first time wondered why on earth had that training not transitioned to his bath time. However after having looked at the dog that just came from the spa Siwon was having some second thoughts. A small dog with a blue streak down his back... while it looked cute and everything Siwon began to think maybe his wasn't the place for him. He wasn't really a hipster to begin with and coming to Hongdae was always a trip but still. Though the dog looked just fine and wasn't sporting any cuts of bruises from his time spent inside so swallowing past the lump in his throat Siwon headed inside. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Daesung was sitting behind the front desk waiting for his last customer of the day when the bell above the door jingled to announce their arrival. 

"Heal Bugsy." 

Looking down Daesung came to see an adorable little French Bulldog, patiently waiting for his master to give him the go ahead to continue on into the store. 

"Hi, my name is Siwon and this is Bugsy." mentioning toward the little guy on the floor with his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth. If Daesung thought the dog was cute he was definitely not prepared to look up and see the owner. Wow! Clearly the dog took after his master because he was beyond adorable and cute, sexy and beautiful were a couple of the words that came to mind. Daesung kind of just stared for a second before the world caught up with him again. 

"Oh Hi, Hi how are you? You must be the 3 o'clock appointment right? My name is Daesung and I'll be taking care of your today.. Your DOG! I'll be taking care of your dog, the little guy on the floor I mean obviously that's why your're here to get him cleaned and what not right... I mean, Hi!" If at any time the world could split open and swallow him whole please God let it be right this second. 

Chuckling a bit Siwon responds in the affirmative that Bugsy here was ready to get a bath and perhaps his nails clipped. The never ending blush on Daesung's face was still going as strong as ever when he rounded the desk and bent down to examine Bugsy. 

"Well hello there little guy." Daesung gave him a pat on the head and immediately Bugsy was as excited as anything wagging his tail and licking his hand. How can this little guy be red noted? He was so well behaved and acted like any other well trained dog would. "Alright let's get started with this, did you want to come back with me or were you going to wait or pick him up later?" 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Weighing his options Siwon decided that he would join Daesung in the back to accompany Bugsy for his bath and what not. Secretly hoping that Bugsy would behave better with him there as he didn't want to upset Daesung like he did to the lady at the last place. The fact that his new guy might be the cutest thing he's seen in years has absolutely nothing to do with it, nope no sir, and if his word vomit from before kind of shows that Daesung might be into him then that doesn't matter either. 

Heading into the "spa" part of the business the two men chatted a bit about Bugsy as he went about walking with them and smelling things as he went. Daesung observed that Bugsy was getting more and more antsy as they walked and had a feeling by the time they got to the bathing area he was going to go ballistic. Things couldn't of made a sharper turn for the worse once the dog realized what was about to happen. He started darting around trying to hide or find some sort of escape from the room of bathing terrors. If not for the harness leash Siwon had on him Bugsy definitely would of made a break for it and most likely succeeded as well. 

"Does he always get like this before bath time?"

"No don't say that word!!" 

But it was too late Bugsy immediately heard the four letter word and went full on crazy, darting and running every which way growling and howling to get away from the two men. Siwon was trying his hardest to keep Bugsy under control with the leash but he might as well been grasping air for all the good it was doing. Bugsy was full on sprinting around knocking over chairs and running into walls. 

"We need to get him to calm down and stop running around before he hurts himself by hitting something." Daesung had never seen a dog more afraid in his entire life, especially for a bath and Daesung had bathed his fair share of cats and not even them reacted so negatively. 

One of the most humiliating games of cat and mouse followed with two grown men trying feebly to get a dog no higher than their knees in their grasps. Siwon finally pulled hard enough on the harness that Bugsy faltered and fell back on his butt so Daesung was able to grab him from behind. This was clearly not the way to go because even though Bugsy was no longer running around like crazy he was now doing the same thing but in Daesung's arm. Thankfully Daesung knows how to grab and hold an animal so their jaws and teeth can't get to him but with the way he was struggling it wouldn't be long til he broke free of his grip. 

"Quick let's just put him in the shower cube at least that way he won't be able to run as much." Daesung struggled all the way to the other side of the room and managed to get Bugsy inside what looked like a miniature shower cubicle and closed the door on him. After letting out a quick breath Daesung just stood there, yeah this guy was definitely worthy of a red post it note, dear God how was he suppose to bath this monster.

Bugsy was not happy to be locked into the cubical, not one bit as his barking, growling and scrapping against it with his paws showed rather well. 

"I am soooo sorry! He's never reacted this way at home before. I mean yeah he doesn't like taking baths but he's never gone ballistic like this before." The I guess that's why that other lady told him never to come back was mumbled but clear as a bell. 

Turning to face the owner of this rambunctious pup, who was red in the face from either embarrassment or exertion, Daesung couldn't find it in his heart to be mad though he knows he has every right to be. I mean this dog just made a total mess of his work place in the matter of minutes. But there was something about the earnest look in Siwon's face and that he was truly sorry about what had happened, Daesung was just going to let it go. 

"It's fine. I just don't know how I'm going to complete the job with him acting like this. A little squirming is to be expected but this is kind of out of control ya know?" 

"I'll help! I mean with the two of us we should be able to hold him down long enough right?" Siwon didn't want the stranger to just give up on him and his dog. For whatever reason Siwon really wanted to make a good impression with the limited time he had with this angel knowing full well that he would be bathing Bugsy at home from now on. 

So that's how SIwon ended up helping wash his own dog that he had paid for someone else to do. It was pathetic really that Bugsy was so against getting cleaned and the amount of times he nipped at Siwon and Daesung was slowly but surely getting higher. After a rinse and a shampoo Daesung suggested they forget the conditioner and just try and wrap things up while they were ahead, Siwon agreed without argument and they proceeded to rinse Bugsy off. Now came the hard part trying to dry off the angry dripping dog. 

"Usually I put them under the dryer and comb out their fur to make sure they are completely dry but I think it might be best to throw him in a towel and dry him the best we can like that." 

"Yeah that might be the best decision I doubt he'll stay still long enough for a dryer." 

With that they both grab a towel and look down at the dog shivering and looking all sorts of pathetic, but at least he's clean, and reach into the shower cube and grabbed the dog. Bugsy wasn't having any part of this experience as they well knew but at least now with the towels they could get him dried off without him easily escaping. 

Finally Bugsy was relatively clean and dried off and his harness was back in place. After about half way through the drying he seemed to realize that the worse was behind him and started to calm down immensely, which was quite the relief to the two drenched men. 

"How about we do his nails outside that way he thinks he's safe?" Daesung was more than happy to do the nails away from the mess that his work space was, and honestly it would hopefully keep Bugsy calm enough that he could do it. 

Once outside the dog was the epitome of a trained well behaved dog giving his paws so Daesung could trim his nails and even rolling onto his back for some tummy rubs when he was finished with all four paws. 

"Ir's like he doesn't even remember the last hour of struggles at all." Daesung couldn't help but laugh at the now lazy and plaint dog under his fingers begging for more of those belly rubs. 

"He does seem to like you that's for sure." 

"Even after all the trauma I caused him?" Daesung lets out a soft chuckle letting Siwon know he isn't all that upset about the endeavor as most people would of been. 

"Well what can I say? He's got great taste." SIwon threw caution to the wind. "I mean you are quite the catch even for a dog." 

Daesung gave out a laugh and felt the blush from earlier come back full force. "I'm sorry to say that after my boss reviews what happened and all the trouble this little guy caused she most definitely won't be letting him come back." 

Siwon knew that would be the case but was still disappointing that he wouldn't get to this this smiling angel's face regularly.

"Of course I suppose I can't let you do this all again on your own, now can I?" 

There was an unmistakable gleam in Daesung's eyes and Siwon felt his stomach flutter happily, "No I suppose you can't. Though I can't expect you to do all this work without some kind of compensation." 

"Oh, and how pray-tel will you be paying me?" 

"Well there is of course always food or coffee, maybe even a movie thrown in there. You know, nothing too out of the ordinary." 

"I suppose those will have to do for now, what do you think Bugsy?" 

Looking up at the two men over him Bugsy let out a playful bark and then proceeded to make himself comfortable on Daesung's shoes. 

"Guess that means you'll have to stick around now." 

And stick around he did for every bath and every meal after that.


End file.
